


海岛之泅

by BooPaa



Category: EXO
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa
Kudos: 1





	海岛之泅

李永钦坐在地上画画，光着的脚踢翻了茶盏，一地黄水，像尿了似的。钟仁从那滩旁边走过，小腿上被破船板划了一道的伤还在火辣辣痛，他半眯的眼瞥见李永钦又在画女人，白的，那线流来流去，一团团柔柔的肉被挤出来，好丰腴地垂着。  
他永远有这样恶毒的法子来刺自己的眼睛。上回就把画好的宝贝画铺在钟仁身上，隔着摸着钟仁身体，其实是在摸着那画，说：“软软香香，很漂亮哦。”  
他有哪样不好，哪样不遂了他。钟仁日久天长，已经不想这事了。他在镜子坐下，细看自己被打的乌眼青，索性也给那人刮下一块肉，不算矮到没脸。父母把这个几座临时房围成的海岛民宿留给他，钟仁才知道客人要挤破了头抢，客人白着脸说岛上的人好凶悍，他干叼着根烟，开着载客的铁皮摩托，嘴上说着“没的事”，摩托后面排出一尾巴黑烟。  
他自己上完药，李永钦才过来，颜料画笔都还堆在地上，用那刀锋般的手从身后抚摸钟仁，在背上推了两把，又转到前边，绕着胸口捏，往下揪着肚皮。钟仁有一身好肉，起起伏伏的，李永钦挨块掐过去，像对待一条被丢上岸的鱼，他把钟仁一下按在桌上，抓下他的裤子，杀鱼的人都知道先拿木槌给鱼砍晕，李永钦偏不，总撇着一把小刀直接在鱼身上片下一大块，鱼滑溜溜的头尾猛烈拍打着案板，像恨不得撞死自杀一样，翻开的透明鱼肉颤动着，鱼鳃一开一合。  
钟仁感到自己就是那鱼肉。  
“表哥又来给我找操了，很欠干哦。”

钟仁十三岁开始跳舞。父母送他去少年宫，说不要他做粗剌剌的事。跳了几年嘴边长出胡子，下面也大了起来，在紧身裤里鼓着一团，随时要出来一样。钟仁自己看着，太明显了，总用宽宽大大的裤子遮着。有阵子他不敢去跳舞，太容易变大了，看着清秀的舞蹈老师他感到下面就不太行了，突突的，有自己的知觉，另外长了个脑袋在肚脐下一样，舞蹈老师是男的，个子还不高。钟仁十五岁开始窜高发育，低着眼看人，别人觉着他凶，叫他“仁哥”，这里面李永钦不一样，李永钦叫他“表哥”。李永钦小他两岁，钟仁又回少年宫的时候，李永钦是舞蹈班跳得最好的，钟仁回去的第一天，李永钦自己走到他面前，说：“他们说我跳得好，好像你表弟。”  
大家都说阿钦生得漂亮，女人一样，嘴巴够厉害，也像女人一样。李永钦嘴里有许多聪明话，软软的刀子一样扎在人身上，张口“宝贝”长闭口“亲亲”短的，挨刀的人也被泡化了。钟仁看着李永钦，阿钦漂亮在他的五官，长得大大方方的，又精细，像泥捏过的人，拿钢丝勒出了眼角嘴角的线。  
阿钦就叫过他一次“仁哥”，那天都在凉棚里玩，来了几个穿着花吊带的妹妹，一个坐在李永钦旁边，李永钦胳膊搭在她身上，旁边的人“哦哦”地叫，李永钦勾着嘴巴笑，人家都说他似女人，钟仁偏偏看出他下面顶得高高的，热得很。这时阿钦懂了他一样，张口说：“仁哥，过来坐嘛。”

傍晚的时候被李永钦操过两次，钟仁的腿根被掐红了，下面也磨得有点肿，伤口更不见好了。李永钦分明看到他脚上又流了血，瞥见了，但就跟瞎了一样。他被从后面操的时候，头枕在自己手臂上，没由来地又闻到鱼腥味，钟仁恨透了这个，八成是早上从泡沫箱里捞了鱼给客人看时留下的。  
阿钦对他不好也是应该的。阿钦十七八岁的时候，有可以出岛的机会，他高高兴兴地来和钟仁道别，说几个月就回来看一下表哥，钟仁一边答应一边交待他出去的事情，阿钦喝了几杯酒，走的时候眼睛是亮的脸是红的，钟仁送了几步，然后从后面捂住了阿钦的嘴，把他又拖了回来。  
钟仁有一身好肉，谁都说哪个女的跟了阿仁真的有福气咯，夜夜夜里有得忙，白天倒只管睡大觉。钟仁把李永钦摁着，胳膊上青筋都出来了，阿钦两条跳舞的腿在地上蹭着，钟仁从后面踢了膝弯一脚，他软了下去，被钟仁拖回房间。  
他把李永钦绑在墙边，脱了他的裤子，下面一团害怕地趴着，毛都细细软软的，钟仁用手给他摸，摸到站起来了也不停，头上一抖一抖的，湿了亮了，阿钦嘴里咬着毛巾，“唔唔啊啊”地摇头，钟仁两手撑着墙，把阿钦困在中间，他就这么近地压着，身上的热气和汗味锁着阿钦，钟仁逼着他，几乎和他额头抵着额头，眼睛用力瞪着，哑着嗓子说：“阿钦，你想去哪里。”  
然后他想起来了，脱下自己的背心绑在李永钦眼睛上，李永钦看不见了，就听到什么咂着舌头一样的水声，然后过了很久觉得有什么滴在自己腿上，胯下那里又被摸起来了，被撸着柱身，硬得血管开始跳，然后阿仁压在他胯上，他那根被什么挤着夹着，又湿又热，他乱捅了一下，感觉进去了哪里，然后阿仁动起来，把他吞进吞出，插得火融融的，好像破皮一样下面变辣了。  
“发个屌的抖，你是男人吗，要我教你做男人吗？”  
李永钦意识到他把“表哥”奸了。但那是“表哥”自己把他堵在墙边的，自己动得起劲，又喘着气又发出动物被踩了肚子一样的声音，还要掐着他的脖子说“我让你走了吗阿钦”，分明是阿仁奸了他。

他们好久都不说话了。钟仁在灯下点钱，一张张的，呸，真脏，有的皱巴巴的，像从死鱼堆里捡起来过，但活着都为钱，没人不爱钱，钱这样又香香的，蒙蔽人心，臭的都能变成香的。阿钦歪在床上看电视，不说话也好，一开口都说不出好话。下午做得大汗淋漓，阿钦边操他下面，边把半只手塞进他嘴里，噎得钟仁差点吐。他让李永钦滚开点，别这样，他搞不好要吐，之前被人往肚子上打了一拳，就觉得要吐了，要是被操的时候吐了，他这辈子怕是都不能和李永钦搞了。  
李永钦干完这种恶心事后，回头和他说：“表哥，你不让我操女人了，能不能学学女人扭女人叫。”  
阿钦身上有点泰国人的血，有时忽然地说不顺一句话。家家供的都是娘娘，就李永钦摆了一尊镀金的佛，日子久了金下面透出点黑，钟仁有时错觉阿钦背后也长出几只手来，像佛也像蜘蛛。  
阿仁把腿合上的时候就对李永钦还有点威慑力，但李永钦要干他，阿仁也从来没反抗过。也不知道是心里内疚，还是其实有点爱他。阿钦后来就没出岛了，住在钟仁家里，他伤害钟仁看着就像猫抓伤熊，以为不是威胁，可一爪一爪下去真的疼。  
“阿仁，你不是男人啊，你算个屌的男人。”李永钦一下下往钟仁身体里凿，长长的手指掐着他的脸，“你的洞怎么又在流水，含不住了哦，你这个松货。”  
钟仁的眼泪流出来，和情感一点关系也没有，就是爽的，心里和身上都爽极了，空虚到不行又满涨得爆炸，眼泪乱流着，阿钦被这个刺激得飞快动着，阿钦整天穿着花衬衫，又轻又薄，日头大的时候透得看得见肉，他早上出门总伸懒腰，露出一截发骚的腰，钟仁知道有人肖想阿钦，觉得他比女人还要有味，但没人知道阿钦就动着那腰在干他，全身上下好像就那根最粗，插在他身体里捅来捅去。  
爽得不行，每干一下都很疼，心里鼓鼓胀胀的，阿钦怎么都干不到他胸下面砰砰乱跳的那块，阿仁能发泄的方法就是流眼泪，没得流了就挤，像挤伤口的脓血一样，他怎么能疼成这样。  
“不让我走是不是？”阿钦恐吓他，那张脸因为扭曲都变得妖异了，“把你这次干死了我就走。”阿仁瞪着他，眼眶眦裂，李永钦忽然用力扇了他一巴掌，然后无法控制地全射了进去。钟仁激动得意识空白了几秒，全身肌肉都还在颤抖，但猛然心头非常那处被李永钦拿刀捅了一样地击中了，原来这样爽，好像被捏着快挤爆一样喘不过气，但又轻飘飘的，飘在一个没有鱼和海水的咸腥味的世界，眼睛热热的，不停流出水，钟仁决心要自己更爽一点，他也成全李永钦，如同把胸口的刀拔出来，让又热又稠的血喷李永钦一脸，他抓着李永钦的胳膊，说：“你滚吧，我不要你了。”

边伯贤跑码头回来了。在发亮的日光下看他，他像个缩了水的竹蛏里的肉，没什么活力，身后是海水被蒸腾得让空气都晃动。边伯贤不像在海岛上长大的人，他晒不黑，脸上轮廓也浅，他想不让人记得，别人隔天就能忘了他。他才出来时别人叫他“贤仔”，后来成了岛上最敢走私的人，钱包鼓鼓，不让人改口叫哥，自己也说自己是“贤仔”。钟仁见过他把人的脑袋往墙上摔，要不是杀人犯法，贤仔真能把那人脑浆都打得稀巴烂。  
如果能早一天发现他这副样子，大概好多事都变得不一样。  
边伯贤在街边喝茶，看到钟仁走过去，拍着手吹了声口哨，钟仁转过头来了，停了一会走过来坐下。  
“几时回来的？”  
“怪我没有回了就找你？”  
他喂钟仁喝茶，钟仁不想喝，他表情就不太好。钟仁知道他的脾气是越来越坏了，总有天要栽大跟头，都说淹死会水的，贤仔一天狂似一天，好像真的不怕浪头了，海边人都知道这是早晚要完。  
“给谁打成这样。”边伯贤去摸他乌青的一只眼，“哥哥帮你废了他。”  
“你怎么不废了你自己。”  
他现在心情反而好了，语气都放软了，说：“又在怪我。”  
钟仁十六岁的时候被来岛上度假的艺术家看中了，说送他出去比赛跳舞，钟仁都没和别人说，只悄悄跟边伯贤说了，一起玩的不少，怎么就跟贤仔那么亲呢。要走那天钟仁骑单车去渡口，下了山坡才发觉刹车给剪了，刹不住，他摔在路边岩石上，腿上骨头戳歪了，一年多不能跳舞。  
贤仔把他捡回去了，捡去一个渔屋里，摸着他肿起的膝盖说：“痛不痛，怎么那么不小心。”那时钟仁还顾着说痛，后来他伤了的腿被贤仔绑着，吊起来，腿就张开了，裤子给脱了，在满是海腥味的小床上给看光摸光，边伯贤干进来，钟仁被自己的血给暖着，贤仔摸着他的脸说：“别的地方痛一下，腿就不痛了。”  
那种屈辱和伤害在边伯贤紧紧抱着他时达到了顶峰，但当边伯贤放开时，钟仁才真正地开始害怕，他感到每一寸皮肤都不对劲，这一刻没有上一刻好，边伯贤抱着他，让他的伤腿痛到发热，但没了这股压力他的手好像在空中乱抓，什么都没有。  
贤仔咬他，咬他的脸，下巴，脖子，胸口，咬住满满一口肉，然后牙齿磨着一点点退出来，叼着他的皮肤拉扯，他在他身上卑劣地觅食，狠狠扇打他的屁股他的大腿，“啪啪”地响，让阿仁的身体都在晃动。没被好好照顾，伤好得很慢，被放出渔屋的那一天，钟仁看着天都不是天，海也不是海了，好像都是边伯贤身体的一部分，他大概是被自己杀了，他的皮肤他的血肉被铺开，被四处丢着，变成这个世界。  
但一直到向阿钦下手的那天，他都动不动就爬到边伯贤身下。贤仔的生意越做越狠了，被他摁着往里顶时，阿仁偶尔会错觉自己身价都不一样了。他还觉得自己和贤仔像在渔屋里做了血契一样，他插在自己身体里就是他们捆在一起，贤仔在岛上只手遮天的那一日，他反正不是被遮着的。但这种想法在客人上岛时就肥皂泡一样无聊地破了，连那样脏兮兮的民宿客人都喜欢，他们哄着自己的夫人，或者不是夫人的年轻女人，说总要体会一下那种生活嘛。  
如果不是贤仔那天喝酒做完昏了头，抱着阿仁说“你跟我好好不好”，钟仁都没说什么，边伯贤又继续说：“不够好，你真的跟我好，能不能够。”虽然就那一瞬，一瞬后贤仔就翻篇了，只顾咂咂吸着他奶头，但阿仁被他揪着胸口，意识到贤仔大概爱上他了。  
那样他就赢了。不管被边伯贤算计得跟狗一样被拴起来，阿仁也都觉得自己赢了。但贤仔再没给他露出破绽，却搞得阿仁从此对小个子的男人都要多看几眼，以为是他看着不顺心，没人知道钟仁是看着那样的男人，会把自己想成给搞的女人。这时候阿钦出现了，说是自己表弟，又听话又乖，又是那样的男人。  
和贤仔最后一次是给他含了老二。钟仁说你别动阿钦，你以前想干我的嘴，我不给干，现在给你干一次。贤仔就看着他蹲在自己腿间，脖子动着头晃着，嘴唇给撑得红红的，被钟仁气到两手捏紧了拳头发抖，终于抵在阿仁额头，把他狠狠推开。  
“滚，给我滚，操够你了，贱人。”  
他和贤仔的一切都没了，过去好像要拿最薄的石头在他身上一刀一笔地划下“边伯贤”三个字，后来都没了，不作数了也好像没发生过，但阿仁知道贤仔没要他的命就是情分在，他知道以后往日贤仔都不会要他的命。他也终于赌输了，没输给边伯贤外面的一堆姘头他养的婊子，就输给那晚贤仔问“能不能够跟他好”之后的什么也没有。但反正他有阿钦了，阿钦是被他抓来奸了自己的，不是自己被迫屁股和心口都给捅了个对穿的，李永钦一开始就遗弃不了他。  
贤仔真的也没为难阿钦。这天喝茶的时候碰见钟仁，贤仔还狎笑着问他：“阿钦大唔大，弄得你爽翻？”钟仁不管他南腔北调的鬼话，丢出一句“干你屌事”，转而直勾勾盯着边伯贤的眼睛，他在里面乱搅，像想从鱼肚里扯出扔到海里的一枚戒指。但阿仁最终还是觉得算了，他喝了贤仔的茶，当真一笔一笔算起，他们之间终于只是“干你屌事”，大概只有他要走时贤仔发的那场气，证明他有过边伯贤。

李永钦就走了，有人和钟仁说看到阿钦上船下岛了，钟仁都知道，那晚家里就空空的没人了，李永钦倒留了很多东西给他，一地的画，不是女人，虽然他常在钟仁面前画女人，但那满地的是钟仁的身体，他还画得好细致，上面的自己扭来扭去的，肌肉一笔笔勾得煽情，都在说这不是个女人，画里他腿都张着，阿钦故意把他腿中间画得肉红肉红的，晕染得特别厉害，好像隔着画都能闻到骚味似的。  
“屌人。”钟仁骂了一句，把画都拢起，塞到床底下，然后他在空荡的房间里独自走了很久终于爬上床，脱了裤子，拿镜子放在腿间，自己玩起确实变得肉红的那处。  
是他处理掉的，都是他，就像拿了个贝壳撬开，管它开开合合，把吐着沙的肉挖出来丢了，连贝柱都用钳子拔了，刮得干干净净的，那样一个贝壳，那就是他，他现在的生活。  
钟仁有了很多时间来经营民宿，他好像也不怕那海腥味了，趁旺季赚了点钱后，他把临时房都修好了，床要软的，空气喷得香香的，丢了庸俗的挂历，翻出几张李永钦随手画的谁也看不懂的东西，裱好挂上，还围了一块海滩，有人不准他私占着，钟仁用渔网把那人兜头罩住，狠揍了一顿，又丢进海里再拖上来，边伯贤没给他留什么好处，就教了点心狠手辣的整人办法。渐渐他就做得很好了，不用和人打架客人也会选他，他们来了又走，说在钟仁这里很开心。  
某天客人要干货，钟仁手头没了，就骑着铁皮摩托绕去村里，他才发现干货店新来了一个人，个子不高，平头，一张脸没什么表情，是外地人来了。因为店里货好，钟仁后来又去了两趟，眼看着那人晒黑了，像块石头一样也不多说话。但终于有太阳西边出来的时候，钟仁去得多了，也就看到他笑了，他笑起来不像石头，松松软软的，不像海里的，像山里的，像个什么茸差不多的菌类。  
别人叫他“阿秀”，阿仁觉得这名字也太过女气，他还是叫他大名都暻秀。钟仁不能不对他有些想法，他最喜欢这人是干爽的，不会再给他水草一样的潮湿纠缠的记忆。他有时觉得阿秀像块白豆腐，用勺子压一压晃晃悠悠，但还不能够，钟仁又忍不住想把豆腐碾碎。  
岛上蔬菜和酒都不够，阿仁搭了船去镇上进货，在二楼甲板上他看到了都暻秀，两人有一搭没一搭聊天，要回来时起了风暴，船不走了，他们就在镇上小旅馆过了一夜。阿仁觉得他挺可爱，夜里甚至想过翻身起来，要在他嘴上亲一下，但最后没这样做。醒来有些后悔，于是后来借着去干货店拿东西的时候，进了都暻秀房间，钟仁直接问他做不做，他看到都暻秀眼神晃都没晃，很平常的事一样点头了。  
钟仁有时会感谢人人都有下半身，不论什么人，有钱的没钱的，山里的海里的，奸人的被奸的，上面是什么样子都不管，撩起衣服解开裤子，都一样，他有点不一样的地方在于虽然前面很威风，却习惯让人用后面了，哪怕最头疼的鬼佬，说的话就算听不懂，搞起来都一样，插进去拔出来，磨来磨去。都暻秀也这样，阿秀也这样，那时还不敢亲他一下，现在也张开腿随他搞了。但真干了才发现也不一样，暻秀在他身上一寸寸亲了，往里面放都弄了很久，阿仁疼惯了，一时被照顾起来，感到自己没手没脚了。但暻秀好好地干了会，阿仁忽然请他用力些，不为别的，就是好奇他更凶悍点的样子，暻秀也如他愿用力了，钟仁却始终觉得不太对。他模糊感觉到自己不仅要用勺子碾碎那豆腐，还恨不得把它丢在地上用脚踩成沾灰的泥。  
他首先恨起李永钦，又追根溯源恨上边伯贤，和他们搞起来，不是像野兽一样乱咬，就是不把对方当人而是当食物，李永钦还用筷子夹着他，把他真当鱼一样翻来拣去。阿仁发现自己得做一个选择，要么把阿秀也变成那样，要么真的全都丢掉，像两个人一样做爱。他一时做不出决定，本来边伯贤拉他下地狱，他又拉了李永钦，现在有人在岸边，向他伸手了，他又甚至想把人拉过来，他想把都暻秀拉下来因为他自己过不去。钟仁有很多话还没和都暻秀说，目前是好的，但他很担心未来会怎样。他过去珍爱过人，很早之前珍爱过边伯贤，才把自己觉得的好事说给他听，后来某个瞬间珍爱过李永钦，挺多瞬间，在阿钦睡着的时候，他吻过阿钦的眼皮，在心里说对不起，现在他想珍爱一下都暻秀，想着或许把他推开吧，不知什么时候起他对幸福的理解就非常扭曲了，像要榨干东西一样拧着海草挤出最后一滴水。  
这天从暻秀那里回去时，钟仁看到了李永钦，他坐在屋前，脚下居然有一只猫，猫在吃着鱼骨，现在还小，大概很快就会养得油光水滑。他摸着猫下巴，嘴里说着“宝贝宝贝，宝贝吃点”，抬眼看钟仁，眼里又是两把刀轻轻柔柔扎在人身上。钟仁急忙回想着他有没有被人叫过“宝贝宝贝”，除了床上那些说了还不如不说的浑话，他一时想不起来，他只能依靠都暻秀了，但想起都暻秀从未亲密地叫过他，原来他始终的担心在这里，他肯定也被人珍爱过，就是当下想不起。  
“不是叫你滚远点？”于是他站起身，居高临下看着李永钦。  
阿钦也看他，钟仁觉得他的脸竟然有点像佛像，雕得很好，似笑非笑，不禁又觉得他们如果不是两个人，而是两尾鱼，两条蛇，甚至雌雄同体的两只蜗牛，把叠加在交配以外的一切都摘了，都好过现在。  
“我知道你好饿好饿了，”李永钦说，“我回来喂你。我知道你所有肮脏的事，知道你这辈子要什么。”阿钦说：“我知道你许什么愿，又欠干了哦。”


End file.
